The Diary of Blaine Anderson
by berta5
Summary: Find out what goes on behind the walls of Dalton Academy through the secret writings of the Windsor boarders. Things were never this crazy... or were they? (Some characters based off of CP Coulter's Dalton. I do not own Glee or CP Coulter's Dalton. Go watch/read enjoy both.) Enjoy reading the pages from Blaine Anderson and other Windsor boarders.
1. 1 The New Alice

Entry 1: The New Alice

_This is Blaine. I have decided that in order to keep track of recent events (and so as not to lose my head) that I should start a diary. But it won't just be me writing, I am opening this diary to the public, well, the Windsor public at least. This is my first entry, the first day I am writing in this diary. I hope the idea catches on. _

"…but both Medal and Harvey agree with me. If they put him in Stuart, well let's just say Windsor is going to appear normal compared to what will if they do put him in Stuart."  
Kurt Hummel sat up straight, pushing aside several empty coffee cups from the day before. He rubbed his eyes to clear the mist then looked over at Blaine Anderson, who was in deep conversation with someone on his phone.  
Blaine gave Kurt a quick smile before opening his mouth to continue his conversation.  
"I'm not against him staying at Windsor but he's not like Kurt, or even Dwight," at this, Kurt raised an eyebrow. Who was this mysterious 'he' and what was so dangerous about boarding him in Stuart?  
"Dwight was strange on his own already and Kurt was used to craziness from his old school but I'm not sure if-"  
Just then Kurt's bedroom door burst opened to reveal the twins, Evan and Ethan, who wielded Nerf guns and pillows for shields. "DUCK!" Kurt screamed, just before taking cover under his sheets.  
Blaine was less fortunate than Kurt. His only defense was to throw himself to the floor and let his back take most of the impact.  
"Duck? What duck? Blaine what's going on over there?" Shane's voice echoed from the phone, filled with confusion.  
Kurt peeked from beneath his safe haven, only to have a nerf gun bullet hit him in the eye.  
"Ow!" he cried out. The firing ceased as Evan and Ethan checked to see if Kurt was okay. They moved cautiously, stepping over a still floor-ridden Blaine towards Kurt's bed.  
"Alice? Are you hurt?" Evan asked, peeling the covers from Kurt's fingers.  
"I'm in a perfect condition, thanks for asking," he sat up again, holding his hands out for the guns, "why on earth are you running around like hooligans, firing at everyone? Your weekly nerf gun battle isn't until Thursday."  
The Tweedles grinned.  
It was true, their weekly battles were usually held on Mondays and Thursdays, spaced so widely to give the Windsor boarders time to recover from these vicious attacks. Blaine rose from the floor, dusted his blazer off and picked up the phone.  
"Everything's fine Shane. It was just a surprise attack from the Tweedles."  
A knowing 'hmm' sound came from the phone's speaker before Blaine ended the call. He shot a stern look at the twins, "Okay you two. Explain yourselves."  
Evan, or possibly Ethan, stepped towards Blaine after placing his nerf gun in Kurt's outstretched hand.  
"It's just two weeks before vacation you guys! Isn't that cause for celebration?" Blaine grimaced as he noticed Kurt's eye, which was now turning a very rare shade of purple. "Of course it is, Ethan" the twin shook his head, "er, Evan," Blaine corrected himself, "but can't you find a better way to celebrate… besides shooting people with nerf guns?"  
The Tweedles tossed their hands in synchronization, as if Blaine's question was nothing more than a pesky fly.  
Now that Blaine had them distracted, at least for a moment, Kurt was able to wrench the other nerf gun out of Ethan's hand. Ethan didn't protest though, as something else had already caught his three second attention span.  
"Ooh, is this the new Alice? White Rabbit, you've been holding out on us!" he cried, grabbing a page from Blaine's bed and staring at it. Kurt's face paled, "What? What new Alice? I thought I was Alice?"  
Blaine looked incredulous, "You'd honestly rather retain your status as Alice?"  
Kurt fixed his hair. "Well, I worked hard to get it." Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, "You weren't even looking to get it, you just got lost and the Tweedles found you."  
Kurt laughed. He recalled fondly last semester when he had first come to Dalton. Boy, had that been an eventful year. He'd had a chance to return to McKinley High but after some unforeseen events, including becoming Blaine's significant other as Wes would like to say, he had chosen to stay here at Dalton with all the crazies.  
Kurt placed the nerf guns on the desk beside him and cupped Blaine's head in his hands.  
"Who is this new Alice anyway?" As if on cue a car horn beeped and Wes walked the bedroom door. His brow wrinkled as he took in the sight. Empty coffee cups covered Kurt's bed and the floor; the Tweedles' heads were bent together, reading up on the new 'Alice' while Blaine and Kurt cuddled.  
"Uh, Blaine I hate to interrupt," all four boys turned their attention to Wes, "or maybe I don't. Harvey said to tell you and Charlie that the newest boarder, Carter Hightower, is here?" His intonation made it a question, signifying he was just as curious about this new boy as the twins and Kurt were.  
Blaine nodded and released his boyfriend reluctantly.  
"Tweedles, leave Kurt alone so he can get dressed," Blaine ordered, taking on his former prefect tone.  
The twins giggled, "We'd rather keep him company," Evan said. "So we can see what's so interesting about Alice here that takes a crane to extract you from him."  
Blaine blushed, wishing that at this moment he could use one of Dwight's spells to make himself disappear. "Come on Blaine, the new kid is waiting." Kurt smiled as both Blaine and Wes disappeared downstairs. He didn't seem to notice the twins watching him mischievous grins of their faces, holding their nerf guns in their hands.

* * *

Carter Hightower didn't know what to expect from Dalton Academy. He knew it was another prep school for boys, and that they had an A Cappella show choir group called the Warblers. He also knew that like other schools, Dalton had its inside rivalries, gays and crazies. His cousin Logan Wright, who also attended Dalton, was one of them.  
_Just arrived at Dalton… are you guys still on the plane- Carter H.  
_A response from his forever busy father came a few minutes later, just as Carter was getting out of the limo.  
_Yes we are. There was a delay in the flight. Try your hardest to be good at Dalton, don't embarrass your cousin- Ronald H.  
_Carter sighed. Leave it to dad. Always thinking of other people before his own son.  
"Carter Hightower!" He looked up to find three boys and two men walking towards him quickly from one of the grand buildings. Carter smiled and waved, even though he didn't know any one of them.  
He waved again then turned to the task of counting his suitcases and his driver placed them next to him. When he looked up, the welcoming party had come to a stop right in front of him.  
"Umm…"  
"Mr. Hightower, my name is Howard," the taller man extended his hand. Carter didn't shake it. "It's Master Hightower actually, my father is the mister." He turned to Charlie, the seemingly friendliest of the group.  
"Who are you?" Charlie smiled.  
"My name's Charlie but most of my friends call me Chaz. I'll be your prefect, providing you approve of staying in Windsor," Chaz arched an eyebrow in question. Carter nodded, "Do I have a reason not to?"  
Howard, having got over the sting of 'being left hanging' joined in the conversation.  
"No, you do not. Windsor is a wonderful house and I'm sure Charlie, Blaine, Wes and the rest of the boys will show you a wonderful time."  
The three boys looked at each other in confusion. They'd had a hard enough time trying to get Kurt into Windsor with Howard, and now he was just handing the boarding option to Carter on a silver platter.  
However, the boys did nothing but nod like bobbleheads to everything Howard and Harvey said.  
Carter seemed disinterested in everything Harvey had to say about the Warblers, which Blaine and Wes noted with distaste.  
"Mr. Howard if I could cut in?" Charlie interrupted, "I know school starts at 12:30 today because of board meetings and what not but I'm sure Carter would like to be properly settled in Windsor well before 11. Wouldn't you Carter?"  
It was a hint, an opening for the schmooze fest to be over. Carter nodded, "Yes I would. So if you could just tell me where…" But Howard was way ahead of him.  
"You'll be rooming with Kurt Hummel, which means Blaine," he turned to the young Anderson, whose face was somewhat pale upon hearing this news, "you'll be moving in with… Dwight. Is that okay?" Of course when Howard asked if it was okay he didn't really expect an answer, life was rhetorical in his mind. Blaine nodded, not willing to trust his voice at that moment.  
_I'm moving away from Kurt_ he thought.  
_Of course you're not goofball, he'll be a short walk away_ his conscience argued. Blaine sighed. He knew he was being stupid, besides, Howard had already warned them that if Blaine and Kurt couldn't keep their feelings in check on campus then they would be separated, house-wise.  
"Blaine?" He snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Yes, Wes?"  
"We're taking Carter to his room, are you coming or are you just going to stand out here and stare at the entrance gate all day?" Blaine blushed.  
"No, I'm coming Wes."

* * *

Carter didn't quite understand the boy who sat opposite from him in his new bedroom. Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel. He turned the name over and over in his mind. After that didn't help, he had turned over his appearance in his mind. Pale skin, fancy clothes, greased hair and eyes he just could not understand.  
They reminded him of his girlfriend Hannah. Her eyes were of a similar colour. Glasz. He'd only heard that word a few times in his life. It had mostly come from Logan, whenever he called in a panic, feuding about Blaine and this boy, Kurt, that he claimed to be in love with. Glasz. It looked better on Kurt than it did on Hannah.  
"You said your name was Kurt?" The boy, who had been staring into space while Carter had stared into his eyes blinked.  
"Yes, yes. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Carter suppressed a laugh.  
"Elizabeth?"  
Kurt stiffened, "Yes."  
"That's… interesting. Can I ask you… a personal question?" Kurt kept his guard up. He was used to smart, cocky guys like this. "Go ahead."  
"Why do you look so damn perfect?" The question was unexpected even by the asker. What he'd really meant to ask was if Kurt was gay but his mouth had said something different. At first, Kurt frowned, but seeing the boy wasn't joking or flirting, he allowed a smile on his lips. "I try my best. If you want I could give you a few fashion tips," Carter contemplated this, "if you want." Kurt finished quickly. Carter stood up, then sat on next to Kurt on his bed.  
"I've been to three different schools in one year. And not once, has anyone offered to give me fashion tips." They both laughed.  
"So is that a yes?" Kurt said, not even hoping that the boy wouldn't scoff.  
"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I'd be honored to receive fashion tips from you." Carter reached to shake his hand but at that moment his phone rang. "Could you pass that Liza?"  
Liza? It was right then and there Kurt felt a connection. This new kid, this new Alice, was a potential best friend. A male Mercedes, he thought. Someone he knew he could trust. He didn't know how he knew… he just did.  
As he passed the phone to Carter he noticed who was calling. 'Hannah'. She was beautiful. "Is she your girlfriend?" Carter nodded, "Yep." Kurt smiled, "She's beautiful. Have you two been dating long?"  
"It's our two year anniversary next week. I haven't called her since I got on the plane to come here though, so I better take this." He motioned towards the door. Kurt nodded and let him go, even though he had more questions for his new roommate. There was something weird about the way he avoided the topic about talking about his girlfriend. His answers had been short and curt (no pun intended). _Well everyone has their secrets _he thought. Out loud all he said was, "Whew, now I'll have time to finish that paper. No Blaine, twins or new roommate are here to distract me." Kurt rethought that sentence. Blaine wasn't exactly a distraction… sometimes he did help Kurt with his homework or ward off the others from bothering him. Nope, Blaine wasn't a distraction. He was more of a blessing wrapped in handsome, with some sexy drizzled on it.  
Now there was a distraction.

* * *

"I don't understand," Evan whined, "why can't we meet the new Alice?" Ethan complained, finishing his brother's sentence. Blaine sighed, losing his patience. "Because he's not used to crazy. He's a Hightower and Hightowers usually live in posh elegance," Blaine said, adding an English accent to prove a point. Wes laughed.  
"What?" Blaine looked mystified.  
"I was trying to picture you as an Englishman," Wes paused to let the others imagine it, "not going to happen." Charlie nodded in agreement, failing to hold in a few giggles.  
"Seriously guys," Blaine protested after a few minutes of their teasing, "I want to be sure that Carter can handle it. His parents are rich. If something goes wrong, they might sue the school. I don't want that to happen."  
Evan frowned, "What do you mean 'if' something happens? Blaine, like it or not, Carter is one of us now." Ethan took up his brother's sentence from there, "That means whatever crazy stuff happens, he's got to live with it."  
"Literally," the Tweedles finished together. Wes and Charlie nodded in agreement. Blaine was exasperated, "I know but still…  
I wish David was here. At least he was a bit more reasonable than the four of you." The boys looked at their feet, all remembering the skiing accident:  
_"Hey Wes, tell Reed to be careful with the next turn, it's pretty steep!" Blaine yelled down to his friend from above, helping Kurt to reattach his ski binding. The wind carried his voice away however and Reed was never warned of the coming danger.  
Further down, past Wes and Reed, was David, trying to get a connection so he could call his girlfriend.  
"Hel- Hello? Kathy? How are you doing? Kathy?" He swore out loud. After that everything moved so quickly.  
Reed tripped and crashed into a pile of lose snow. There was a flash of snow, a few yells and crimson red blood. _  
"Have you talked to him lately? Is he getting better?" Charlie asked somberly. Blaine shrugged, "He can walk now which means his legs are getting better. But he still has slight amnesia." The Tweedles looked guilty even though they hadn't gone on the ski trip. "Isn't there anything we can do? Maybe we could like, bring him back to Dalton. Wouldn't that jumpstart his memory or something?" Ethan looked wistful until he met the eyes of his companions.  
"No?"  
"Definitely not."  
"Windsor would kill him."  
"I thought you loved David, why would you torture him like that?"  
"Even I don't agree with you bro."  
"What are we talking about?"  
The last voice belonged to Reed, whom the others hadn't noticed creep into the lounge. "David," Evan said, to which the others responded by giving him murderous looks.  
Reed had already expressed how he felt that David's accident was his fault and in a way, it was. But none of them were about to tell Reed that.  
"Oh," he said softly.  
Blaine stretched out his hand. "Please Reed, have a seat. We were just moving on to a different topic anyway- the Hightower kid." Blaine glared at Evan while Reed took his hand and sat on the couch beside him.  
"Who?"  
"You know, Carter Hightower, son of the famous lawyer Ronald Hightower and supermodel Katrina Hightower? He just moved here," Blaine said absentmindedly, now more focused on the closed door above him.  
It was Kurt and now Carter's bedroom. Just minutes ago Carter had been outside, whispering into the phone but now he had returned inside and the door had been shut ever since.  
_Trust, _Blaine thought. _If I don't trust Kurt then I'm always going to be jealous… But he is Logan's cousin. _  
And when it came to Logan, nothing was good.


	2. 2 Down the Rabbit Hole

Entry 2: Down the Rabbit Hole?

_Kurt here. Yesterday was crazy. I mean from the Tweedles nerf gun attacks to Reed's sob stories about David, Chaz and Blaine just didn't get a break. And on top of that there's the new kid… We're not sure if he's Warbler material but after what happened today… I'll be surprised if he's Windsor material. _

"Can you sing?" Kurt stood next to Carter's locker while he unloaded his heavy book load. The school halls were surprisingly busy for 7:30 in the morning and Kurt was officially tired. It was only through Carter's endless pleading and promise of good things to come that he had finally agreed to give him a tour of the school.  
Carter shrugged in reply. The air was actually pretty chilly for the time of day and when outside was cold, Carter was as responsive as a box of spaghetti. But inside, he knew what Kurt was getting at. Of the many things Logan had told him about Kurt, being a warbler was one of the most outstanding, mostly because Logan wouldn't shut up about how well he could sing.

"I'm not interested in being a Warbler if that's what you're playing at Hummel. I don't sing unless I have to," he snapped. It earned the two boys a few stares from some of the passing students but since they knew Kurt (from socialization) and Carter (from media information) the looks didn't last too long.  
_He's like a loose cannon_, Kurt realized. It appeared that Kurt was the only one if Windsor, no Dalton, who didn't know Carter was Logan's cousin. _Very loose_ he thought again as Carter's face changed from one of slight anger to just about boiling over.  
He held a phone in his hand and apparently the text he had received wasn't going to brighten his day.  
"Is something wrong?" Carter looked up, expecting the face of a cocky boy who 'knew just how to solve his problem'. Instead he found the face of a genuinely concerned Kurt Hummel.

Carter smiled, "Yeah, my girl has some trouble back home. But everything's just fine." Kurt was completely convinced but if he said it was okay… "You're sure everything's fine?" Carter nodded. "Now how about that tour?"

* * *

Kurt wasn't a late sleeper, Blaine knew that. In fact, anyone who knew Kurt knew he was usually up before the sun was. So when he knocked on Kurt's door and he didn't respond, he came to the horrible conclusion that Kurt was dead.

"Kurt, my darling…" he said it softly as he knew the twins' were just two doors down and he would never hear the end of it if they overheard him.  
"It's time to get up if we're going to walk to class." Still no answer.

_Don't panic, _Blaine thought as he opened the door, _Kurt probably just had a long day yesterday so he slept in._ Blaine didn't know what to expect when he opened the doors. Maybe he expected Kurt to be listening to Broadway music through headphones or maybe he expected Kurt to be face down on the floor, collapsed from exhaustion.

He certainly didn't expect an empty room. "I hope the Tweedles didn't kidnap him and Wes for a secret meeting." He surveyed the room silently. Coffee cups covered Kurt's bed and desk as usual but the bed across from his, now Carter's, was made up with a notebook on it.

Blaine walked over and picked it up. On the cover was an inscription:  
_I know we may be related but I wanted you to know… you were and will always be my first love- Logan. _Shock registered in Blaine's eyes. So Carter was Logan's crush as well as his cousin. Big surprise there.

He flipped open the cover.  
_Logan bought me a journal, I have to say it's actually beautiful but if anyone ever heard me say that… I've got to keep convincing myself that what happened between me and Logan was completely his fault-_ The rest of the page was missing, as were the other entries… until Blaine came to the last page.  
_Kurt Hummel. His eyes are perfect. Did that sound gay? But Hannah's eyes are the same color, and yet they aren't perfect. Hannah Ferris. That is who I love. Not Logan, not Tr- that boy but Hannah. Still, Kurt's eyes are perfect._ Blaine could barely breathe. Was this new boy falling in love with Kurt? How? It hadn't even been 24 hours since Carter had known Kurt yet. _Still, Kurt's eyes are perfect._

No matter how long it had been, it was obvious Carter had fallen in love with Kurt.  
"Kurt can I-" Blaine jumped. Reed looked surprised. "Sorry Blaine I- I thought Kurt was in here." Blaine nodded, closing the notebook/journal and putting it back on Carter's bed.

"It's okay. So did I."

* * *

"So these twins," Carter began.  
"Tweedles," Kurt interjected.  
"These Tweedles character actually nailed Murdoch with cream puffs?" Kurt's 'yes' was lost in the animated laughter of both boys. "I can't wait to meet these twins. They sound very interesting." Carter leaned against the wall to steady himself. Kurt simply shook his head, coming to rest beside him.  
"Believe me, you can wait. You must!" The tour had been surprisingly easy for Kurt to give, providing he was almost as new as Carter was. He had simply shown him his favorite spots to hang out, eat or meet Blaine at. And when the conversation had turned to how well the teachers taught, Kurt couldn't talk about anyone else besides Murdoch, who had it in for all Windsor students.

"Oh, must I? I don't believe the Tweedles are as crazy as you say they are Liza." Despite Carter's connections to Dalton, he'd never heard of the twins and Logan had never mentioned them. He wondered why, it seemed like they were a big deal here at Dalton.

"Trust me they are…" Kurt glanced down the hall, his eyes resting on the piano room where he first met Logan last year. Carter noticed the longing in his eyes. "I don't think I've been in there yet. What's in it?" Kurt shrugged but Carter was already moving towards the door.

He followed quickly, whipping out his phone to check the time. If they were late for Murdoch's class they'd be walking straight into the fiery infernos of hell.  
_20 minutes before class._ "Carter we should be getting to class." But Carter didn't hear the fashionista though, as his attention was captured by the grand piano. Their footsteps echoed in the room, breaking the beautiful silence that seemed to heighten the effect of the room.

Carter sat at the piano, cracked his fingers and began to play Chopin.  
"Heyy, this thing plays like a beauty."  
Kurt smirked, "I thought you weren't one for music." Carter smiled back, "Don't repeat words that were never said. All I said was that I'm not interested in singing with a group," he stopped playing as Kurt sat beside him.

"How about singing in a duet?"

Carter smiled, "Sure." Kurt began to play the opening bars to a song he had heard Reed singing recently. Carter smiled as he caught on and opened his mouth to sing.

_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

Kurt was astounded. There was no reason for Carter to not be interested in singing in a group. He was great. No, he was wonderful. He stared at him in shock as he continued singing.

_Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me know, you know_

Kurt took up the chorus, having come out of his shock.  
_Not really sure how to feel about it_

Carter allowed a grin onto his face. One thing Logan hadn't exaggerated, Kurt really could sing. They probably would've sat there all day, trading surprised stares if Blaine hadn't texted Kurt.

_Where are you, class starts in 10? - Blaine A._ Even as he read it, Kurt knew there was something wrong. _Oh, crap. I was supposed to walk to class with Blaine today. I'm such an idiot_.

"We have to go or Murdoch will be on our tails." Kurt stood and tapped his foot impatiently as Carter gathered his stuff. He seemed to be in deep thought, not as fervent as before. He left the room silently, with Kurt leading them quickly to class.

"I'm so sorry I forgot Blaine. It's just that Carter wanted a tour of the school before class started and I promised him I would-" Blaine pressed a finger to Kurt's lips to silence him.

"There's no need to apologize. At least I have you here with me now." Wes and the twins hid a smile, trying to appear innocent but really, hidden behind their large portions of food, were their phones.

_What are you guys calling 'the new Alice'? – Wes_

_He has yet to be named – Evan _

_So you're just going to call him Alice Number 2? – Wes_

_Not now, the White Rabbit is looking at us – Ethan_

It was true. Blaine regarded the boys with a suspicious air and only relaxed when their hands returned to their forks, and the phones were on the table. _Perfect_, he thought. Kurt's head was rested on his shoulder, watching the beautiful view from the rooftop with elegant satisfaction.

It wasn't often that the Warblers were allowed to eat on the roof; usually it was a rushed lunch and then practice, ever since Aaron Waitrose had taken control, but now every Wednesday the Warblers were allowed to experience lunch at a regular pace.

So sitting on the rooftop with Kurt, even if there were other people around them, was Blaine's idea of a perfect school day. _If only David could've been here_. They all thought it but Blaine knew Kurt felt it, and felt it the most.

Personally, no matter what Reed thought, Kurt believed that if he hadn't insisted on Blaine stopping to help him with his skis then they would've been able to warn Reed about the turn.

He let out a sigh involuntarily. Blaine looked at him. "What's wrong Kurt?" He didn't respond right away, still in deep thought about David. But to spare everyone a bad lunch he simply said, "Nothing Blaine. I'm fine."

Blaine smiled and squeezed him closer.

"Yes, yes you are."

Wes coughed. "This is rather beautiful and all but can we talk about something besides Kurt being fine before I puke?" Blaine blushed, embarrassed, but refused to let go of Kurt.

"What do you propose we talk about then Wes?"

Evan smiled coyly. "Let's talk about where you and Carter were this morning…" Wes and the twins watched as both boys' faces drained. Kurt straightened up as Blaine's arm grew tighter on his hip.

"I was simply checking to see if Carter was material for the Warblers." The boys regarded Kurt with expectance. "Oh!" he belted, "you wanted to know what I found out?"

They nodded somberly at the boy, who seemed a bit put out at the subject of being alone with Carter in the same exact room in which he had met troublesome, misunderstood cousin. "You'll be happy to know Carter can sing."

His boyfriend looked away, then checked to see if Kurt was ready to say more. Nope. His lips were locked tight. Those lovely, beautiful lips. And those eyes. Who could not fall in love with their owner? Kurt, who had now taken a sudden interest in his lettuce didn't seem to notice his lover checking him out.

_Kurt's eyes are perfect._ The line flashed over and over in Blaine's mind. _Just because he thinks so, _Blaine reasoned, _doesn't mean he's in love with Kurt. It just means he likes his eyes. _Blaine shot another glance at his gorgeous boyfriend. _That's all it means_.

"Okay, that was a bad topic choice. Why don't we talk about Carter's impending Warbler audition?" Wes spoke up, noticing the dark, thoughtful look on Blaine's face. That look was rare but whenever it came it usually meant it was time for a distraction.

The Tweedles' faces lit up. "Yes. Why don't we."

* * *

The first to enter the Warblers' practice room was Logan. He chose to ignore Carter to spare himself an irregular heartbeat. Everyone knew that, as much as Carter was attractive to Logan, his knowledge for knowing this outshined his attraction.

And more annoyingly to Logan's awareness, this was yet the _most_ attractive feature of him. So not looking at him spared the world a headache and Logan an overworked pacemaker.

The Warblers filed in quietly one, sometimes three at a time. They all seemed to know this day was coming. The day the Hightower kid, more commonly known as Logan's cousin, auditioned for the Warblers.

The Hightower kid in question sat at the grand piano, holding his phone and texting rapidly. He didn't seem to notice when Logan entered the room, that was strange really since anyone should be able to smell his cologne from a mile away, but he looked up when Blaine and his crew entered the room.

He waved, gave a short smile then returned to his phone.

"It's strange. This morning he told me he wasn't going to audition. I wonder what changed his mind." Kurt turned to Blaine for his opinion, noticing the slight bit of ketchup that was on the corner of his mouth.

"You have something there." Kurt wiped it off, "There. Now you're handsome and clean." Blaine smiled and slid an arm over his shoulders. Thank you Lady Hummel. Shall we go take our seats?"

Behind them, the twins followed, grinning mischievously. They expected this audition to be good if not great. And not because they had rigged cream pies to fall from the ceiling onto Logan's head or put a whoopee cushion on the chair Logan usually chose to sit in but because if there was one person who could make Logan flounder, it was Carter.

As soon as everyone was seated Aaron clapped his hands. "As you all may have noticed, we have a new addition to the school." At this the Warblers clapped and whistled, most of them knowing Carter in one way or another. Blaine clapped once.

"Now, this new addition, Carter Hightower, wants to make himself a new addition to the Warblers. That means that as of right now, this whole room is a silent zone." As Aaron had trained them to do at the mention of the words 'silent zone' all Warblers whipped out their phones and switched them off.

If one phone were to even ping, Aaron would throw a fit.

He smiled, "The floor is yours Carter."

The boy appeared nervous, tapping his feet against the floor. He searched the crowd first for Logan, and then for Kurt. Both gave him looks of confidence, though Carter could tell Logan's was forced.

"I will be singing Ben Jelen's Slow Down." He cracked his fingers and placed on the keys for the opening bars.

_Just relax. Play it like you know it. _And how could he not? He had sung this song too many times to not know it.

_All of my answers and all my reasons  
And all my excuses they never asked  
Cause all of my answers they keep on changing  
I spend my life waiting for the next… _

The Warblers watched and listened to Carter, some of them switching back and forth between him and Logan. Kurt was the only one completely focused on his new roommate, mostly interested in the way his hands glided across the keys.

_Such smooth playing_ Kurt commented to his inner self.

_He'll make for a wonderful Warbler. _This thought came from Wes, who was determined not to laugh at the twins merciless teasing on Logan.

"He's very good," Evan whispered to his brother, but just loud enough for Logan, who sat in front of them, to hear.

_No, I just keep on moving_

"I'm sure the whole Warbler society will be willing to welcome him in," Evan whispered back. The only bad thing about sitting behind Logan is that they couldn't see his face redden.

_No, I just keep on pushing forward._

"Isn't he amazing Blaine? He'll make a great Warbler," Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest, not noticing the bittersweet look on his face. "Yes, he is amazing Kurt. But not as amazing as you."

Kurt smiled. "I know," he replied softly.

_No, I forgot what I was looking for_

_And all their illusions, I won't believe them  
I'll always believe what I can't forget  
Cause all of their reasons, they keep on changing  
I spend my life waiting for the next…_

Carter continued to play, ignoring all the whispers coming from the audience. His hands slipped into autopilot as his mind turned to other things. The last time he had ever sung this song… the results had been disastrous.

"_But… I love you."  
"I think you should just stay out of my life from now on."  
"I know you love me too."  
"I- I…"_

Carter shook his head. Focus on the music.

_No, I just keep on moving  
No, I just keep on pushing forward  
No, I forgot what I was looking for _

_I'd trade wisdom back in for innocence  
To get away from all my lies  
I'd trade wisdom back in for innocence  
To get away from getting by_

He paused as he changed chords.

_I'd trade wisdom back in for innocence  
Just for one look through those eyes_

The pause felt more like five minutes rather than five seconds, but no matter how long, the Warblers burst into applause. Alice Number 2 searched the crowd for only Kurt this time.

That smile. That wonderful smile. He would never be able to get the image of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel's smile out of his mind as long as he lived. That was a smile he could stare at all day. However he looked up when Aaron Waitrose placed a hand on his shoulder, raising the other one for silence.

"I'm sure that applause means that all of the Warblers," Aaron's gaze landed on Logan's and stayed there, "would like to have you. So-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Waitrose," Carter began, cutting him off. "I'm going to need a little more time to think about things." The boys traded looks of confusion. Had that ever happened before at an audition? Not from what they remembered.

Without another word and to avoid giving an explanation, Carter left.

* * *

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to,"

"I don't understand why…"

"Because- Oh, it doesn't matter why I just don't want to!"

"What is so bad about becoming a Warbler?" Kurt seemed desperate, yet there was no reason to be. Carter had already decided to join the Warblers, there had been no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't get in, but he liked seeing Logan and now apparently Kurt, squirm like a worm on a hook.

He turned to face Kurt, his blue eyes piercing Kurt like a sword. He swallowed, expecting the next words out of his mouth to be something… not safe.

"I- There are things, Kurt, which I don't think you would understand." Kurt's expression of determination softened. "Try me." He shook his head. "Once you go there, you can't go back." Kurt shrugged, "I've been to hell and back at my old school all the time. So go ahead."

Carter looked away. "I… it happened when I was still… pursuing Hannah. My friend and my cousin, Logan," on hearing the knave's name Kurt flinched, his mind filling with thousand of questions which he decided to save for after the story.

"My friend and Logan, they advised I serenade her… and to keep a long and embarrassing story short, I sang to her in front of her friends while I had laryngitis, they all laughed and at the end of it all I got down on one knee and looked in her eyes," he paused, gazing out the open window.

"I told her, I love you. I love you and I would kill myself if I was without you for another day." As far as 'Hightower luck' went, it wasn't very good. Carter had managed to bypass this curse most of his life but now it looked like time was catching up with him.

As he uttered his story to Kurt, the twins, armed with nerf guns to officially welcome Carter to Windsor, had just stopped at their door. The ever-loving, ever-loyal twins immediately misinterpreted the words as a love confession and barged in.

Both boys looked stun, staring at the twins in wonder. Evan, without stopping to think, ran forward and pushed Carter away from Kurt, and Kurt into the protective arms of Ethan.

Alice Number 2 stumbled back, still in shock and tripped over his bag. His fall took him up and straight through the window, to which the three other Windsor boys ran to and watched in horror as Carter fell to imminent doom.


	3. Apologies

This is Blaine (and the twins!). We'd like to apologize for the delay in uploading of entries. Entry 3, 4 and 5 were well on their way to being digitally documented but unfortunately a 'mishap' with the twins (it was just a small fire really...) has destroyed all three entries. However, we promise Entry 3 will be uploaded during or in the next two weeks.


End file.
